Tariana's dream
by TarianatheDemon
Summary: Tariana is a 18 year old girl who was born in Kalistar. She works in the SSB corporate building, which is where the smashers fight. When at her house, Tariana finds a package. This package ends up changing her expierence at the SSB corporation.
1. Chapter 1

**- I do not own any SSB or Animal Crossing characters and stages -**

**I DO own Tariana as my OC she is not from any video game, TV show, etc. In my story, Marth is not married.**

**Chapter 1**

"Tariana no fair that's the fifth time you beaten me today, I want a rematch!" Link said, as he was disappointed with his five losses to Tariana.

"It's only because you do more taunting than you do fighting Link," said Tariana coaching Link as if she were his mother.

"Yah, well I like to impress my lady fans. I have to make good competition for Pit, he and I are having a competition to see how many lady fans we can create so far I'm at one. I don't know why but I just have one lady fan."

"I can't imagine why."

"Hey! I heard that!"

"Good! I wanted you to."

"ZELDA!" Link cried as he ran to Zelda as the wimp he was.

As Tariana was heading home, she decided to go and get something to eat.

"_I wonder what's close by that I could go to get some food. Oh, look a Sonic! Their cream slushies they are just to die for, and their food is okay too… I think I'll stop there!_

Then as Tariana was sitting down to eat her food, a simple cheeseburger with a strawberry crème slushie, Sonic the hedgehog went zooming by saying, "Cool, I got my own restaurant! Oh and Tariana," He started doubling back because he was already past her," your way to SLOW at eating!"

Tariana sighed at the foolish hedgehog as he went by and resumed her eating.

***

When she got home, Tariana noticed a tiny package at her door. She picked it up and lightly shook it, no sound. Then curious to know what it was Tariana gently opened the little package up only to find the greatest thing ever. She had actually gotten a membership ID to be with the SSB corporation where she could actually fight any time she wanted. This was the greatest day of her life she couldn't wait until tomorrow, because she would get new outfits and get to be close to her biggest crush, Marth. He was the best Brawler she had ever seen, and he actually looked good in white. Unlike some of the other male smashers.

***

"Good morning you guys!" sang Tariana as she entered the main lobby on the first floor of the corporation.

"Hey Tariana." Marth responded back.

"_OMG Marth just said hi to me_!" Thought Tariana because Marth had always ignored her when she said hi.

"I heard you are an official member, is that true?

"Of course it is! What did you think? Master Hand was lying to you?"

"I just wanted to confirm it."

"Oh and the designer want to see you. Oh by the way you want to battle after lunch? "

"Sure I'll battle after lunch but, I've never been to the designer before could you show me the way there?"

"Sure!"

***

"Oh sweet heart you need an entirely new style. This just doesn't look good on you." criticized Harriet from Shampoodle.

"I like my style!" said Tariana with disgust.

"Whoa, Tariana calm down it's just your clothes that need altering! Besides your hair looks beautiful they way it is." Marth replied as he hugged Tariana trying to calm her down.

"I think that hair could use a little fixing like straightening the stripes a little that's all. Then I have this cute idea on your clothes." said Harriet imagining all the different styles to put on her.

"Okay fine, but no dresses they get in my way." said Tariana.

"Aw, but I had this cute idea for one, would you wear it for the Brawler's party?" asked Harriet.

All of a sudden, Marth started to blush madly and then laugh.

"Marth what is so funny and why are you blushing." Tariana started to blush too.

"It's just me imagining you in a dress dancing with Pit. I mean in my mind you look hot in a dress, no offense since you don't like dresses and all, but you with Pit is the funny part." Marth explained still blushing.

"Who said I would go with Pit or even go at all? I will try on a dress for the party, but not to fight." Tariana said slightly annoyed.

"Then if you won't go with Pit will you go with me? I don't want to hurt his feelings, he told me that you were his girlfriend, and I don't want to intrude on your relationship with him at all. If you know what I mean?" said Marth slightly hopeful to get a date with the hottest girl around.

"Marth if he told you that he is sadly mistaken because I have no boyfriend what so ever and I always fantasize being with you because I have a really big crush on you." Tariana practically yelled this and then realized she told Marth her biggest secret. She hid her face in his chest while blushing madly at the same time.

"Tariana, y-you've never acted in anyway to show me any interest, yet you just told me you l-l-loved me straight to my face. I-I believed you and Pit were t-together when you weren't and I feel so s-stupid for believing him! Tariana… do you forgive me for believing that dingbat?" Marth asked sadly.

Tariana instantly took the dress from Harriet's paws and burst out the door crying.

"Tariana," Marth quietly said, "I didn't even get to give her this…" Marth took out his tiara, "I hope she went back to Smash Mansion. At least than we'll be able to make up." Marth instantly began to cry and left leaving Harriet looking on sympathetically.

***

Tariana immediately stormed back to Smash Mansion and headed in the direction of Pit and Link's dorm. She instantly busted down the door almost relieved to find that only Pit was in there. She didn't feel like having Link spreading rumors about her.

"Pit I'm gonna kick your butt!" Tariana screamed while storming farther into the dorm.

Pit instantly whipped around at her angry voice. He flinched at the sight of her contorted face.

"What's wrong? What made you so angry? And why are you holding a dress?" Pit asked as calmly as he could.

"Say one more thing about the dress and I'll rip your head off!" Tariana bellowed, and Pit recoiled again, "and you told Marth I was your girlfriend!"

"What? No I didn't I said the new girl was my girlfriend," he said stomping his foot in frustration, "Apparently Marth got the wrong idea and thought I meant you!"

Tariana was immediately at Pit's throat, "He didn't mistake anything! I'm the only new girl here!"

"What, you haven't heard? A purple haired girl with blue angel wings came today. Her name's Lin. She's who I meant," he stated while pushing Tariana away.

"How did you know her so well before that you're already her boyfriend?" Tariana questioned tipping her head to the right, causing her black and green striped hair to fall across her face and shoulders.

"Oh well… she came here before for a news report and we kind of had one of those love at first sight moments…" He said while scratching his head in embarrassment.

"Well, you didn't need to confuse Marth! I will still get you later for that!" Tariana yelled with exasperation.

Just then Marth burst into the room holding his tiara. "Wait! If you touch Pit Lin will kill you! You haven't got enough experience to defeat her!"

"Sheesh, I had no idea she was so over protective of me. After all I am immortal," Pit stated with satisfaction, "Wait, that means I'm ahead of Link! Go me, go me, go me, go me!" Pit said this while starting to dance.

"I've had enough of you Marth! You're the one who started this!" yelled Tariana still looking for who to blame.

"Tariana I'm sorry okay. I'm not perfect and if you'll come with me back to my dorm room I'm sure we can sort this out, but not in here okay?" Marth said.

Tariana pouted then agreed to go with Marth but refused to apologize to pit who was still dancing.

***

"Tariana I'm so sorry for getting you all worked up about this. I realize I made a mistake and I'm hope you'll forgive me. Will you do that?" Marth said.

Tariana pouted while she thought it over, then smiled her decision was made. "I'll forgive you, but I want to know who this Lin is."

"I believe Pit has already told you that."

"He didn't really tell me who she was, just that he's in love with her."

"She was a news reporter for Smash News, and she tried out to become a smasher and made it through the event unlike some of the other people."

"Then how come I'm a new smasher, but didn't try out."

"It's because you always practiced when you got the opportunity to. Master Hand saw how well you were doing and decided to make you a member at the next SSB meeting. We all voted and majority won. I of course voted for you. I knew you'd get mad if I didn't, but also cause I've always sort of had a crush on you."

"That's sweet of you Marth."

Just then Lin comes bursting in the room with Fargo, her sword.

"Who tried to kill _my_ Pitty Cake?" Lin said in extreme rage.

"Olimar did it." Marth lied to save Tariana from being killed under Lin's wrath.

"Yeah he did I saw him do it too." Tariana also lied seeing what Marth was trying to do.

"YOU SAID THE FORBIDDEN WORD!" Lin screamed. Suddenly she looked behind her only to see Olimar himself there, "I WILL GET YOU FOR TRYING TO HURT MY PRECIOUS PIT!" That being said Lin lifted her sword and began to chase Olimar.

When they were both sure Lin was gone they resumed talking.

"Thanks Marth. Thank you for lying for me, it was sweet of you."

Marth hugged Tariana again and said, "You're welcome. I still value your life as much as I do mine Tariana."

Tariana responded with a blush while still being hugged.

***

"Next Battle, Marth vs. Tariana! At the Bridge of Eldin!" Master Hand announced over the loud speaker.

"Are you ready for the fight of your life?" Tariana questioned him as she slid her ID into the slot that would transport her to The Bridge of Eldin.

"Bring it girl." Marth said while doing the same.

They then warped to the fight area and Master Hand began the count down.

"3,2,1, GO!" Master Hand boomed.

Tariana instantly transformed into a water type dragon. She then released an icy blast of water.

Marth avoided the attack and used his smash.

Tariana shielded herself using her wing as she was still in her ice dragon form. She then transformed into a fire type dragon and this time got Marth with her fire breath.

Marth retreated to one end of the bridge thinking of a plan. Once he got to the end of the bridge Tariana tried her best to silently stalk up behind him. She unleashed her smash, which was her white fire consentrated onto her sword, which could instantly annialate any opponent. This time the unlucky one was Marth.

Seeing his fate, Marth remembered that if he fell off the bridge it wouldn't hurt his score. Not seeing this coming, Tariana was getting ready to do her smash, when Marth jumped over her head and off of the bridge. Tariana clearly not understanding what he had just done, didn't know what to do. When Marth suddenly said ,"Take this!" Tariana ended up being caught by surprise and instantly K.O.'d.

Tariana had her chance now while Marth was doing his girly taunts. She quietly snuck up behind him and said, "Revenge is MINE!" This time it was Marth who was caught by surprise when Tariana did her final smash on him, he was instantly K.O.'d in revenge.

This time both paying attention to each other, no surprise K.O.'s were made, just an all out sword fight for victory. This went on for about two minutes, until Tariana faked jumping off the bridge trying to fool Marth. Just then as Marth was about to knock her off the edge using his sword, Tariana did a back flip and landed behind Marth. From there she instantly knocked him off of the edge and taunted again, saying "That's why you don't mess with me."

When Marth was put back in battle there was only one minute left. He desperately tried to K.O. Tariana, but failed again getting a smash K.O. Tariana did another taunt and said, "I love this job!"

"5,4,3,2,1!" Master Hand counted down as the battle ended.

"This games winner! Tariana!" Master Hand announced.

"I know how to fight even if I am a girl." Tariana stated in to the camera. The TV's were broadcasting the battle and the crowd watched from the main lobby.

They cheered with joy as a rookie fighter defeated an experienced fighter.

"Good job Tariana." Marth said.

"Thanks. I thought that you where going to have the upper hand in the battle. Come on let's go see what scores we got!" said Tariana with joy.

"Okay!" Marth responded back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This is my first story, I had the help of Mewtheruler (Lin) who does a great job editing stories. I'm sorry it took so long to write this but I think it sounds good for my first official story, for this has been edited so many times by my family I think my first chapter is done now. Hope you liked it. ****J**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Tariana and Marth started to eat a late lunch in the cafateria at the Smash Brothers corperation, when Zelda comes up to Tariana and asks, "Hey Tariana, all of us girls are going to have a sleep over, and we were wondering if you'd like to join us?"

"Sure, is Lin coming?" replied Tariana.

"Hey! What about me? I could pass as a girl, actually most of us guys could, since we all wear tunics which look like dresses. The only ones who couldn't really pass as girls are all the Star Fox characters, Captain Falcon, and Snake." Marth said.

Just then Ike, Roy, and Tune Link come up behind Marth and Gibb slap him.

"Hey, what was that for?" complained Marth.

"That was for calling us girls!" Ike, Roy, and Tune Link said at once.

"All right no hitting, save that for the battles." interrupted Master Hand.

"That's right kiddies, no fighting on the lunch room. If you do I will personally force you to watch Barney, Barbie, and the dreaded Dora! Mwahahahaha!" Crazy Hand said in a creepy falsetto voice.

All was silent, then Big Link farted and said, "Awman! I just lost my idea!" Every body in the room started to laugh except for Master and Crazy Hand.

"Eww big bro! You could've done that out side. That smells so bad that I could've passed out. No more octoroc sandwiches for you!" said Little Link while fanning the air with both hands. Zelda then does the face palm.

***

After the room was aired out and food spared…

I can't believe that I've already been invited to a sleep over!" Tariana said excitedly.

"I wish I could go to a sleep over. People think that I'm a girl all the time." Marth complained again.

"Marth the only reason why people mistake you for a girl is because of your tiara. I still think that you're adorable though, and you have a lot of lady fans."

"I know that I have a lot of lady fans, but I only want you."

"You're so sweet."

"There you are Marth, I hoped to find you here, because you have a battle in five." said one of the battle organizers.

"Thanks for finding me. I'll be there in one sec." replied Marth.

"Since you're going to battle I think that I'll head back over to the designer again. So… see you later?" said Tariana.

"Bye." Marth said.

***

At the designers…

"So, have you decided on a style yet?" asked Harriet.

"Yep! I'm going to go with a gothic theme, but not too dark." answered Tariana.

"We can do that. No dresses right?"

"Correct."

20 shirts later…

"I love this tunic!" said Tariana happily.

"I do too." said Harriet.

21 pants later…

"These white pants are perfect." said Tariana.

"I like the way it flows with the tunic." judged Harriet.

50 pairs of shoes later…

"The final part of the outfit." said Tariana admiringly.

"I love this outfit you've put together." complimented Harriet.

***

During Marth's last tournament battle…

"Die Marthy-Marth!" yelled Roy as Marth dodged another one of his attacks.

"Never!" exclaimed Marth .

Then Marth, behind Roy, used Dancing Blade and instantly K.O.'d Roy.

Roy, wasting no time after got put back in the battle, did a sadly failed attempt at his final smash. Fortunately for Marth, that meant another chance at defeating Roy. So Marth seized the chance and did an un-failed attempt at a final smash. Unfortunately for Roy this means being K.O.'d by Marth.

"5,4,3,2,1! Game Set!" counted down Master Hand,

"This game's winner! Marth!" Master Hand announced.

"Konkai wa boku no kachi da ne?" Marth said into the recording camera, which translates to "This time, it's my victory, isn't it?"

***

In the Main Lobby…

"Yay! Go Marth!" yelled on of Marth's lady fans.

"He is so adorable!" yelled another.

***

Back upstairs…

"Marth, don't go down stairs! Whatever you do, don't go down there!" Crazy Hand yelled.

"Why?" questioned Marth.

"Your lady fans will destroy you with their kisses of DOOM!" Crazy Hand answered.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Marth, for no matter how many lady fans a man had it was never worth getting destroyed by their love.

***

At the designer…

"What was that?" asked Tariana.

"I don't know." replied Harriet.

Then, Marth comes bursting into the room.

"Tariana… I… have… t-to many… lady fans." Marth said while out of breath.

"Marth you've always had a lot of lady fans." said Tariana.

"Yes, I know, but they're going to destroy me!"

"With what? Their bra's and under wear?"

"No, with their kisses of doom!"

"Marth, if a girl can kill a guy with a kiss, then all men would be dead by now. Since you haven't died yet then this is not true ,so who told you this lie?"

"Master and Crazy Hand."

"Run Marth! Run like the wind!" Crazy Hand bellowed while spazzing in the hallway.

Then, the dreaded noise of screaming girls came.

"Tariana save me, save me from these crazy women!" said Marth as he cowered behind her.

After he said that Tariana instantly warped the both of them to Marth's dorm where they would temporarily be safe.

"I told you they'd kill me." said Marth still terrified.

"I got you out of there didn't I?" responded Tariana in a slightly offended tone.

***

Back at the corporation…

"Where'd he go?"

"Yah! I just wanted a hug."

"Back off! He's mine!"

"No! he's mine"

"No! he's mine"

Then a fight broke out between the two and ended up escalading into all of the lady fans fighting each other.

"Ladies, what about us?" Big Link said from out of nowhere.

"Nah your not as cool as you used to be, but we'll take Pit." said one of the lady fans.

"Yah! He's way cuter than Marth or you!" said another one.

"Hah! That's 1,000,002 for me and 1 for you!" Pit taunted Big Link.

"Yah! But at least _I_ won't get trampled by the 1,000,000 of them." Big Link replied in the same taunting manner as Pit.

Then Lin comes in saying, "DON'T TOUCH MY PITTY CAKE!"

***

Back at Marth's dorm…

"So how are we going to live with this?" asked Marth.

"I think I know how." responded Tariana.

"Tell me woman!"

"Not until you say please."

"Fine, please tell me woman!"

"Better, but it still needs some work. Okay my idea was for you to dress like a girl for the rest of your miserable life."

"What! You're crazy!"

"You said that you could be mistaken for a girl."

"True. If this is truly my last resort then you're not allowed to make fun of me. Got that."

"Yes I do."

When Marth got Tariana's dress on and hair fixed Ike suddenly comes into the room. "Nice dress Princess Martha. What are you doing, playing dress up?" Ike said while laughing.

"Be nice to him, he's disguising himself so his lady fans can't recognize him." said Tariana as she was applying her pink lipstick on Marth.

"I new you where girly before, but I didn't know that you could go this extreme. You look exactly like a girl. This is too funny." teased Ike.

"Thank you, I'll take that as a compliment."

"Hey Martha! Smile!" said Little Link from behind Ike with Toon Link's pictobox.

"Why you little twerp! Get back here!" Marth said angrily as he ran out of the room with his sword raised above his head.

***

In the Smash Mansion cafeteria…

"Hey every body look at this!" Little Link said while he had his newly taken picture raised in the air.

"Get back here you little twerp!" yelled the still angry Marth.

Then every body in the cafeteria started to laugh. Marth, wondered about this then realized that he still looked like a girl.

"I hate you Link!" screamed Marth.

"I wasn't my fault that you just lost all your lady fans and manliness." Little Link.

***

"I can't believe he just ran into the cafeteria in a dress." Ike said to Tariana.

"Imagine how he must feel right now." said Tariana.

"I can."

"I know you can, 'cause you've done it before."

"No I haven't."

"Yes you have remember, you did it like 2 years ago."

"Oh yah. I believe I had told no one to remind me of that day."

"Yes you did, but it's fun reminding you of that anyways."

"I officially hate you."

"Thanks I now officially hate you to."

"Hey! No copy me!"

"You mean don't copy me."

"Don't get me started woman! Ike carnivore, meaning that I eat only meat!"

***

In the cafeteria…

"Everybody stop laughing at me!" Marth said on the verge of tears.

"Marth there you are!" Tariana said as she ran up and hugged Marth from behind.

"Are you going to laugh at me too?" asked Marth.

"No silly I only came here to get you so I can get you back to your dorm, and get you to look like a guy again." Tariana said with a smile.

"Okay, but I think all of my manliness just went down the toilet."

_____________________________________________________________**I'm sorry for taking so long to post this chapter I just have been concentrating on my homework instead of writing chapter 2. Hoped you enjoyed this story. **


End file.
